


Day Sixty-Two || Tie-Dye

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [62]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: After struggling through a divorce of her own, Mikoto is determined to let her sons have a little fun at a school festival. There she meets a new friend...who's more similar to her than she expects. Sasuke, too, is making new friendships for the very same reasons.





	Day Sixty-Two || Tie-Dye

“Mooom, I got somethin’ for ya.”

Looking up from some paperwork on the dining room table, Mikoto accepts a manilla envelope from her son. “Oh? What’s this?”

“Teacher gave it to me.”

Adjusting her reading glasses, the mother doesn’t see any writing on the outside, instead pulling open the top and reading a few papers inside. “...oh! Seems like your kindergarten class is having a Spring festival of sorts!”

“Festival…?”

“Mhm.” Pulling Sasuke atop her knee, Mikoto points a finger, reading along out loud. “We are pleased to announce the fourth annual Spring Fling festival for Konoha Kindergarten. Join us this Saturday for games, activities, snacks, and fun! Parents are encouraged to attend alongside their children to help monitor the booths and enjoy themselves, too. Tickets are five dollars.” She gives her son a glance. “What do you think, Sasuke? Want to go?”

The boy’s brow wilts a bit, thinking. It’s no secret he’s a little bit shy, but...it  _ does _ sound like fun. Especially if his mom gets to go! “Is it okay…?”

“I think it’s a great idea! So, it’s settled: we’ll go. It’ll be fun!” Smiling, she sets the papers aside and hugs the boy, digging her fingers a bit into his sides to earn a slew of giggles.

In all honesty, she’s glad for the distraction. The last few months have been...difficult, to say the least. Divorcing her husband and moving across town hasn’t been easy...on her, or her kids. Hopefully some good ol’ fashioned fun and games will help Sasuke cheer up. The poor boy’s been so quiet…

“Can Itachi go with us?”

“Hm...I don’t see why not. He’s not a parent, but...he  _ is _ your big brother! I’m sure no one will mind.” It didn’t say anything about siblings, but Itachi’s a good kid - maybe he can help keep a few little ones in line to earn his place.

“Okay…!”

Once he goes back to school the next day, everyone’s abuzz about the festival. Even the teachers seem excited!

“Sasukeee!”

Turning to a familiar voice, Sasuke manages a hint of a smile. “Hi Naruto.”

“Hey, hey! Are you going on Saturday?”

“Yeah, my mom said I could go.”

“Awesome! I’m gonna kick your butt in all the games!”

Sasuke doesn’t reply - he’s not really going for any kind of competition...he just wants to have fun.

Several other classmates agree that they’re attending too, everyone talking about their parents staying or not. “My mom’s gonna be there!” Naruto crows.

“My mom and dad too!” Sakura, another well-known face agrees.

“Mhm!”

What about you, Hinata?”

“Y...yeah! M-my mom will be there!”

“Isn’t she gonna have a baby soon?”

Something falters in the girl’s expression. “Y...yes! At...at the end of the month.”

Something about her reply earns a curious glance from Sasuke, even as everyone else keeps talking. Not really invested anymore anyway, he moves to sit beside her. “Is the baby okay?”

Clearly a bit startled at being addressed again, it takes Hinata a moment to reply. “Y...yes. It’s okay. Um…” Her head ducks. “...my mom and dad don’t...d-don’t want to live together anymore.”

“Oh...mine neither.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah…” He doesn’t elaborate, the subject still a little sore.

“Oh...I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

After a pause, Hinata goes on. “...Dad wants the baby to stay with him, and for me to stay with Mom. It means a l-lot of fighting…”

That sounds eerily familiar. “...my dad wanted my brother, too. But Mom said no, so...he came with us.”

“...Mom said no too, but -”

It’s then the bell rings, and everyone starts filing in for class. Glancing up, Sasuke gives her one last look before doing the same. Part of him can’t help but see Hinata in a new light, knowing what he knows now. There’s not a lot of kids like him: kids with only one parent. There’s Naruto, whose father died when he was very young...but everyone else seems to have a whole family.

...in a way...he almost feels a little closer to her somehow.

After that, it’s just a matter of waiting for the weekend...which, even more so than usual, seems to take  _ forever _ to arrive. But after the slowest week ever, it’s finally Saturday!

Mikoto drives her boys to the kindergarten, parking near Kushina’s familiar vehicle before letting them disembark. “Are you guys excited?”

“Yeah!”

Itachi smiles at his brother as they walk toward the front door where tickets are being sold. “Ready to play some games?”

“Mhm! Will you play some with me?”

“We’ll see.”

The trio are let in, going into the back open play yard where booths of all kinds are set up. Games, activities, and even places to get snacks! Already the grass is full of kids running amok and parents keeping an eye on things.

“What should we do first, Sasuke?” 

Still looking it all over in a bit of awe, he pauses as he spots Hinata. Beside her is a woman who looks just like her, her tummy looking close to bursting! It seems they’re...making shirts? “...this one!”

The little family make their way over, and Mikoto says hello. “I’m Mikoto! My son Sasuke is in Hinata’s class, I believe.”

Smiling tiredly, the other woman nods. “Yes, she mentioned him! I’m Hanako - it’s so nice to meet you.”

“Likewise!” Though she smiles, something in the Uchiha mother’s expression falters, seeing the state of her new companion. The shadows under her eyes are dark, frame thin...but looking newly so. It’s a look she recognizes herself.

In the meantime, the kids get to know each other. Hinata nods shyly to Itachi. “So, what do we do here?” Sasuke asks.

“It...i-it’s a place to make funny shirts! Tie...dye?”

Huh...he’s never heard of that before. “...cool!”

Once a group has gathered, they get to work. The instructor shows them how to fold and twist and tuck their soon-to-be tie-dye shirts. Sasuke picks a dark blue color, Hinata a pale purple, and Itachi a red. They all make their shirts into different shapes before dunking them in the water. And now...to wait!

They all peer into the buckets, poking the fabric a bit. “...is it really gonna make a pattern…? How’s it do that, Itachi?”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Nearby, Kushina’s now joined the group, talking to both Mikoto and Hanako as Naruto clings to a hand. The latter looks worried, a hand on her middle, while the other two speak in hushed tones. Sasuke watches for a moment before glancing to Hinata, who does the same. Both can’t help concerned expressions as Itachi puts a hand on each of their shoulders.

And then...things get worse.

“Hanako!”

The Hyūga woman flinches, and the voice draws her companions’ gazes. Ducking away, Naruto joins his friends. “Hey...what’s going -?”

Itachi silences him with a gesture, his own face tense.

Across the yard, a man strides forward, drawing gazes with both voice and movement. But before he can reach his wife, Kushina and Mikoto step in front of her.

“You’re making a scene,” the latter warns in a hushed tone.

“Get  _ out _ of my way -”

“If it’s a scene you want, it’s a scene you can have,” Kushina cuts in, rolling up her sleeves despite Mikoto’s warning.

Hanako tenses, taking half a step back. It prompts Hinata to step up, clinging to her mother.

The move isn’t missed by Hiashi, who looks down his nose at her.

“This is the last place you need to start something,” the redhead tries again. “Nothing’s final - she can be here if she damn well pleases. If she doesn’t want you here, you should  _ leave _ .”

Watching nervously, Sasuke eventually glances to Naruto...who nods, thinking the same thing. The pair move as one up in front of Hinata, mimicking their mothers with folded arms and scowls.

“Is there a problem?” their teacher cuts in, approaching cautiously.

“...no,” Hiashi mutters, seeing he’s outnumbered. “I was merely checking in on my  _ wife _ . She’s quite far along, and I...didn’t want anything happening to the child.”

“I can assure you, this is all meant to be calm and fun, sir. She’ll be just fine.”

He lingers a moment more, eyes flickering between all the women before conceding. “Come straight home,” he orders as he turns his back, marching back toward the doors.

The tension lingers until he disappears, and even then it’s slow to break. The mothers turn to Hanako, somber understanding in their eyes. In tandem, Naruto and Sasuke do the same.

“You okay, Hinata?” Sasuke asks softly.

She doesn’t reply, still attached to her mother.

The little group lingers quietly until the booth runner announces that the shirts are done. They’re rinsed, and then unfurled to reveal the dye job.

“Whoa!” Sasuke’s is a perfect swirl of blue and white. His brother’s, red, almost looks like fire spread randomly over the fabric. And Hinata’s lilac shirt is peppered with little starbursts of white.

“That turned out so pretty!” Sasuke compliments, seeing her hold it up. 

“T...thanks.”

“I wanna try!” Naruto demands, tugging on his mother’s hand. “Can we make an orange one? Can we, can we?”

“Sure, sure!”

“- with us if you want.”

Perking at his mother’s voice, Sasuke glances over to see her still talking with Hanako.

“No...I need to go home. He...he won’t do anything  _ bad _ . It’s just so uncomfortable there while things are in the process…”

“Believe me, I know...I just got through it myself. If you need anything, you have my number. Any time.”

“Thank you, Mikoto...you and Kushina both. I just...want this all to be over. The pregnancy, the divorce...I want to put this all behind me.”

“You will. You’re so strong. Any time you want Hinata looked after, just tell me - she can come stay with us for a while. It’s clear they get along.”

“...Mom?”

Looking over, Mikoto puts a smile on. “Oh, look! That turned out wonderful! What do you say - wanna try some games?”

“Okay.”

“We’ll all go together! Let’s see what we can do next.”

As the adults scope things out, Sasuke keeps near Hinata, still feeling rather protective. “...you okay?”

“...mhm…”

“I really like your shirt.”

“M-me too.” She manages just a hint of a smile, and Sasuke smiles back.

“Don’t worry, Hinata. My mom and Naruto’s mom will help your mom! And we’ll help you, too.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Naruto agrees, popping back up on her other side. “Cuz we’re all friends now!”

There’s a pause, Hinata looking at a loss before softening. “...mhm…”

“And we’ll all have matching shirts,” Sasuke adds, grinning. “The tie-dye squad!”

As the other two agree, Itachi chuckles softly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a lil long, but also feels a little rushed...it's a bigger idea than I have time for sadly, so...here's a slightly abridged version. Maybe I'll do a fuller one someday when I have more time!
> 
> Anyway, this got...a lot heavier than I intended. But I wrote it in tandem with some RP plotting in the same vein, so...it just kinda...happened. But I do like the premise - add it to my ever-growing pile of projects that need expansion, aha~
> 
> But yeah, that's all for tonight, and early(ish) for once, woo! Thanks for reading, and see y'all tomorrow~


End file.
